


Son

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Forced Eye Contact, Humiliation, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Mirrors, Non-Consensual, Panties, Pet Names, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shibari, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blu Scout desperately wants to find out who his real Father is, and when he attempts to confront the Red Spy, he gets plenty more than what he bargained for. </p><p>[ Check the tags before proceeding as always, just a quick note, ahaha, in case people get put off by the idea. This ain't an incest fic, just Daddy kink. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicSpectra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/gifts), [CosmicSpectra on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CosmicSpectra+on+Tumblr).



> A Wing-it Commission for the bloody lovely CosmicSpectra on Tumblr, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Today was a big day. 

The Blu Scout was nervous, anxious even. He was in his bathroom, and as he smoothed down his hair and stared at himself in the mirror over the sink, the boy only had one thought on his mind. He peeled his upper lip back to display those buck teeth he’d just cleaned, then he turned his head to the side while slicking his hair back. The boy from Boston leaned in close to the mirror, turning his nose up and opening his eyes wide.

Today was the day he was gonna’ confront him, the Spy. Today was the day all the cards were laid out on the table; he’d finally get the answers he’d been so desperately seeking. He’d find out once and for all the mystery that’d baffled and tormented him for so long. 

Was the Frenchman truly his father? 

The Scout honestly hoped it was all just a joke, one big set up. He hoped that the French bastard was playing tricks on him; he was constantly pulling his leg and toying with him, outsmarting him. The Spy never took the boy seriously and it was beginning to get on the Scout’s nerves. He deserved respect! 

“Yeah. Respect.”

The Scout flexed those skinny little arms before his mirror counterpart, who, as always simply mimicked his actions in return. One thing, out of all the other little things bothered him the most about his refection. 

It was his eyes. 

Those light, steel grey visuals. The very same colour he shared with the man in the mask. 

Eventually pleased with what he saw and finally gathering the confidence to pull himself away from the reflection, the Scout made his way out of his room and down one of the many winding corridors of the Blu base. 

First he peeked into the cafeteria, counting the heads of each Blu team member residing within. All of them but himself, the Medic and of course, the Spy. Good, he prayed there would be no interruptions. Swiftly he made his way to the Frenchman’s smoking room, knowing the man was an early riser and wouldn’t be occupying his bedroom at this hour. Standing in front of solid oak door and raising a hand, fingers curling into a fist as he clutched the doorframe with his other hand. The Scout was beginning to second guess everything, hey; maybe he could do it tomorrow instead? He swallowed, legs trembling as he took a step back, bringing his thumb to his mouth and nervously pressing the tip to lips he began to walk away. Half way down the corridor, he shook his head. No, today was the day! He had to do this; he had to know once and for all! Rushing back to the door he aimed his fist at the solid wood and slammed his curled knuckles down, eyes clenched shut as he awaited the sound of impact that never came. 

Instead, his fist connected with the gloved palm of a certain Frenchman. 

“What, pray tell, do you want boy?”

The Scout’s eyes slowly opened and his predicament was laid out in front of him. The Spy had opened the door just as he was about to knock and with lightning fast reflexes, the Frenchman had effortlessly caught the boy’s fist. 

“E-Er…SPY!”

Clearing his throat before audibly gulping, the Scout took a step back and the Spy mercifully relinquished his fist back to him. 

“Out with it boy! I could hear your noisy, clumsy foot steps outside my door and I know you weren’t just passing by.”

The Blu Spy was always straight to the point and almost seemed to enjoy toying with what he believed to be the lesser intelligent members of the team.

“Can I…come in?”

“What good with that do either of us? Spit it out.”

Those eyes, those grey eyes that looked so much like his own were narrowed and his face, despite the mask, screwed up, repulsed by the idea alone. 

“This is…really important it’s about..”

If he told the truth, he knew the Frenchman would never let him in.

“It’s about my Ma.”

Immediately, those scrutinizing grey eyes softened and with a defeated sigh, the Spy simply turned his body to the side and pressed his back to the door, welcoming the Scout into his dimly lit abode. The boy stepped in gingerly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were littered with paintings and large photos and lined with rounded blue lamps that were set to remain dim and flickering as if to imitate a weak flame. The Spy retreated to his mahogany desk, lowering himself into the high backed seat and motioning for the boy to stand before him. 

The Scout felt like a child all over again. The scene wasn’t so different from being in the principal’s office, except the Frenchman nursed a tumbler of whiskey, rolling the contents against the glass before taking a sip. Evidently it was never too early in the morning for whiskey. 

“Er…Spy, I’ve, this is something that’s been bothering me.”

He felt just like that naughty school boy, all the rehearsed words and confidence he’d been practicing drained from him, reducing him down to just a vulnerable child once more. He could feel sweat on his back, sticking his shirt to skin as he stared at the man. 

“Well?”

The Frenchman returned the gaze, cold and uninterested until the Scout finally blurted the words out. 

“Are you my dad? Spy, come on. I…I need to know.”

Lowering his glass to the table, the Frenchman created a bridge with his hands, elbows resting on the wood and chin popped up on his intertwined fingers. He considered the boy for a moment and allowed him to wallow in silence before answering. 

“Is it really that important to you, boy?”

“It’s a part of my identity man, don’t you get it? I see you every day and it bugs me, it hurts. I just wanna’ know.. I just, I want closure to all this bullshit.”

“Have you asked your mother?”

“I’m asking you, right now.”

Protesting, the Scout could feel the blood boiling to his face, his lower lip was twitching, he knew the Spy’s mouth did the same thing when he was mad too.

“Non.”

“…Non?”

“I’m not your father, no.”

The Spy leaned back and his seat reclined with him, he raised one leg in order to fold it over the other. His hands were occupied with lighting up a cigarette. The colour drained from the Scout’s face and the boy physically relaxed in moments, he realised he’d been holding his breath and allowed it to escape from his flared nostrils as he took a step back. 

“That’s…that’s..Yeah, that’s good..Spy.”

He slowly turned around, his mind a cocktail of relief and shock. When his hand touched the door handle the Spy cleared his throat, interrupting the Scout’s relieved train of thoughts.

“I hadn’t finished.”

“You just said you ain’t my Dad, you ain’t fucking with me are you?

“Non.”

…Then are you my Dad or not?”

“Non, but I think you should ask the Red Spy the same question.”

 

XXX

The Blu Scout sat in his room and for the past hour he’d done nothing but think about his predicament. It was a three day weekend and they hadn’t heard from the Administrator in the last twenty four hours, which often meant a temporary ceasefire. It was no good, his plan had been to confront the man on the battlefield, catch him off guard. He considered knocking him out, dragging him into a building and interrogating from there, but when threatened, the boy knew firsthand just how unpredictable Spies could be. 

Eventually he decided the inevitable. He was gonna’ go there, knock on the Red team’s door and try to reason with them. He couldn’t let this go, not now! And imagine the Blu Spies face when he waltzed back in and announced that the Red Spy wasn’t his father either! With a plan in motion, the boy began to wrap his hands, chewing on some gum as he strode past his bedroom mirror, grabbing his baseball cap on the way out. 

What happened next was quite the predicament for the Scout. Upon arriving at the Red Base, he was immediately held at gun point. The Red Team had come out of nowhere, surrounding him, guns pointed from all directions. The Blu Scout had no choice but to move onto his knees, hold his hands up in the air and proclaim he had no weapons on him and that he’d come in peace. 

“State your business before I blow your fucking brains out, laddie.”

The Red Demoman, the one who’d ordered the boy onto his knees in the first place, stood over the Scout, waiting for his response.

“The Spy…I just wanna’..I need to talk to the Spy.”

The Demoman looked to the Soldier, both of them grinned. All of a sudden the Scout would feel a hard whack to the back of his head, and then it wall went black. 

XXX

It was warm.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw with blurred vision was what appeared to be dim, flickering flames. He turned his head some, tongue wetting his lips as he blinked back, his vision slowly returning to him. With those familiar lights and the portraits on the wall, not to mention the scent of cigarettes and expensive liquor, the Blu Scout knew exactly where he was. 

“Hello? Hey…er..”

He also soon realized that he couldn’t move.

“What the hell is going on here?” 

“Ahh.. Mon petit lapin. You’re awake.”

Hearing the familiar sound of a cigarette being lit, the Scout strained to turn his head, he was aided by the sudden appearance of a floor length dressing mirror, which was placed so conveniently in front of him. His eyes widened, and then he closed them immediately, cheeks flushing as he managed a small sound in horror. 

Not only was he completely naked, save for a pair of tight, lacy panties, but he was also bound tightly in rope. His upper thighs were wrapped like bound meat, wrapped all the way down to the knee in a skillful, eloquent Shibari style. Then his legs were forced into a bend behind him, so tightly that the back of his ankles were level with his buttocks. No matter how much he squirmed, he couldn’t pull his legs out of the binds, slipping on his knees, thighs constantly spread as he struggled. His wrists were bound tightly, also with rope, and restrained to the front of a steel collar around his neck. He was completely and utterly vulnerable; goosebumps littered his skin as he felt those same gray eyes all over his body. 

“Open your eyes.”

The Scout didn’t say a word, still dazed from the blow to the head and in shock at his current predicament, he managed a small sound, which only intensified into a cry as a gloved hand snatched up his face, his eyes opening wide. 

“Spread out so lewdly for me, Daddy is going to make sure from now on, you’ll be a good boy.”

The words whispered against his ear.

“W-Wait..you’re..you’re my Dad? W-Why…This is fucked up man!”

The Red Spy gripped the Blu Scout’s hair, yanking his head up, sshing him in a patronizing manner, letting go of his hair and stroking down his back. 

“My boy, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror. I want you to take in that frightened face, that squirming body…This little package pinned down so tightly.”

The Spy squeezed the Scout’s crotch, causing the boy to cry out, flinching as he recoiled from his hand. 

“Every time you close your eyes or look away from the mirror..”

He whispered, gloved fingers sliding down to the rim of those panties, peeling them back and then down, in order to expose the boy’s forcefully raised bottom. 

“Daddy is going to spank you. Do I make myself clear?”

The Scout stared in horror, wincing and turning his head away instinctively, cheeks burning red. Immediately he was punished with a hard smack to his buttocks, he yelped, voice cracking as he turned his head back to the mirror.

“You’re fucking sick, man.”

Another smack, this one considerably harder, a gloved finger suddenly pushed against that puckered entrance.

“Who am I?”

“A sick, fucking pervert!”

The boy yelled, only to receive spank after spank after spank. The leather gloves, once smooth now felt rough and hard against his sensitive skin. The Scout howled and screamed and squirmed, but the Spy kept a firm grip on the back of his collar, keeping him controlled and up right. 

“Who am I?”

“…D-Daddy…you’re…Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Rubbing the red raw buttocks, the Frenchman, without warning pushed a finger into the Scout’s hole, unlubricated. The boy, of course, cried out loudly, knocking his head back and shaking it. 

“What did Daddy say about looking away from the mirror?”

“N-No! No, Spy ple-..”

With the one hand occupied, the other began to smack the boy once more, he couldn’t take it anymore. The pain was unbearable, it was a harsh burning sensation and no matter how much he tried to squirm away, the Frenchman held him there, forcing him to take the spanking.

“What was that, speak up Son.”

“D-Daddy…Daddy, please..don’t..don’t..it hurts.”

The Spy was reveling in the boy’s discomfort and humiliation and it only got better when he forced his entire finger into him to the hilt. 

“Look at you… boy, taking my entire finger into this greedy boy cunt, go on, clench it like a good little slut.”

He chuckled, hearing a muffled noise coming from the Scout, followed by some desperate sobs. The boy did as he was told, clenching the intruder with that burning rim. The Spy leaned over him, kissing and biting up his back and to his neck, he pressed his lips to his ear, kissing the lobe before whispering.

“Fuck yourself on it now, boy. Imagine you’re taking Daddy’s cock.”

The Scout shook his head, blinking back the tears. The Spy pushed his other fingers to the boy’s mouth.

“While you’re fucking yourself, show Daddy how much of a little cockslut you are.”

The Scout took the fingers into his mouth, coughing as the Spy pushed them in, he trembled.

“I can exchange these fingers for my ambassador, boy.”

The Scout managed another small noise before beginning to do as he was told. He suckled the fingers while moving his hips against the finger. The way his legs were bound, his thighs were spread wide, there was no escaping. 

“Such a lewd boy aren’t you? Thighs so wide, so eager to have cock inside you at all times, you’re begging for it aren’t you? Like a little bitch in heat, always presenting and needy for Daddy.”

The Spy removed his fingers and smacked the Scout’s cheek, the boy’s eyes half lidded.

“Thank me.”

Flinching, the Scout lowered his head in defeat, tears running down his red cheeks as he whispered gently. 

“Thank you Daddy.”

“What are you?”

“…I-I…”

“You’re a lewd little walking cockhole, a living fleshlight, a cum dumpster. And who do you belong to?”

“…I belong to Daddy.”

“Good little bunny. Now. Lets see you hop.”

The Spy pulled his finger out and unzipped those expensive designer pants. He yanked the Scout up onto his knees, forcing him to sit up before moving beneath and behind the boy. He chuckled, watching the Scout squirm as he slipped his cock out from silk boxers, lining himself up before pushing the head between the spread, red buttocks. The boy managed a raspy no in terror.

“D-Daddy..I’m beggin’ you please…I just…I just wanted to know if you’re my real dad or not…that’s all…I ain’t here to harm nobody.”

“Of course you’re not here to harm anyone, petit Lapin, you couldn’t hurt a fly. Vulnerable little whores must be protected by their fathers. Can’t have you going out and being defiled…by anyone else.”

Another low chuckle, the boy could smell those cigarettes on the Spy’s breath, the man was so close to him. The Scout shook his head as he felt that cock push into his hole, wincing as he squirmed, desperate to get away, but completely at the Frenchman’s mercy. 

“Go on…bounce on Daddy’s cock like a good little bunny.”

He whispered, a soft grunt of pleasure escaping him moments after entering, adjusting to the tight hole. The Scout tried to protest but the Spy wrapped a hand around his mouth, clenching his lips tightly to prevent him from making any sound. 

“Go on…that’s it, good boy.”

The Scout started to move, fucking himself on that cock. The boy had no choice as he began to move up and down, choking back and whimpering against the gloved hand. He tried to bite, tried to squirm, but it was no use, the bondage was much too tight. 

“Keep going, take all of my cock like the greedy little slut that you are.”

He forced the boy to take his entire length, his balls smacking the Scout’s taint as he began to fuck him. He pushed him down onto his face, moving on top and beginning to mercilessly rut the boy. 

“Don’t look away from the mirror; I want you to watch yourself take your Daddy so eagerly.”

The Scout did as he was told, staring at his reflection sadly, sobbing gently with each hard thrust. Eventually the Spy came inside him, pulling out and spilling the rest of his load all over the boy’s abused ass. 

“What do you say?”

The Scout didn’t even hesitate.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

XXX

The Spy left the Scout on the carpeted floor while he retired to his desk. He lit up another cigarette and enjoyed something expensive to drink, cock tucked away back into his pants. The Scout was exhausted, lying on his side. He sobbed gently, keeping his eyes shut. Occasionally he tried to speak to the Frenchman, but was promptly ignored, the Spy evidently already bored of his new plaything.

Eventually the Frenchman lifted his frame, taking his knife from the desk, the Scout stared, his heart skipping a beat as he moved onto one knee behind him. 

“Before I send you to the respawn, is there anything you want to say?”

“…Are you my real father?”

“Non, but I think you should ask the Blu Spy the same question.”

The Scout didn’t even scream when the knife went in and he was sent back to the Blu respawn room.

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: Spy and Scout
> 
> Three things: Spanking, Bondage and Dirty talk.
> 
> non-Consensual.
> 
> Scout as the bottom. / Cross Faction / Daddy kink
> 
> 3109 words


End file.
